


In Another World

by BlackRen



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I made my Friend Cry (She told me to add it), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, all of the homo, but no homo, feels all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRen/pseuds/BlackRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic from The Fool's point of view as Amber. Happening in modern NYC way after the trilogy.<br/>An alternative Universe that I placed in today's setting.</p>
<p>*** There is an additional ending. If you'd like yo see them get a little bit of the sexy time (; Choose wisely, you have bee warned. (It's really not that bad actually - maaaaaaayyybe M rated).</p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction EVERE and also English is absolutely NOT my first language, so please, if you find any kinds of mistakes or if you have anything to add and say - do tell me and I will fix and respond to y'all :)</p>
<p>Have a happy reading! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KleirEstebanAustin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/gifts).



> Ambar lives in NYC long after The Fool and FitzChivalry Farseer became a legend. One day, at a very boring day Amber sees someone who like came from a distance dream.

  
The order of the white prophets say that every now and then a 'white' is born. This person, a man or a woman, is so  
unique it says that he can see the future. It's not like witches or oracles, the Whites can see the possibilities in  
every future, in every person. Touch on string in someone's possibility and it has the power to change the world.  
The catalyst has such power. He is the one whom all strings gathered around, he was the one who if were to pull a  
certain string will bring peace to the kingdoms, and if another ruin and death.

There was on White, different from the others, one who wore many masks, one who were known by many names. he said that  
the world moves in circles and it moves that way for years, always return to the same action, the same people. He hoped  
to stop the circle, to bring a permanent peace and his catalyst has been used brutally in order to do so, so  
brutally in brought to his death.

 

It's been years since the time of FitzChivalry Farseer and the Fool, so many years that the two became a legend and  
then have been Forgotten. The Six Duchies became one land, one duchy and then one kingdom. Now it is only one country,  
one in hundreds. Both the Wit and the Art have been forgotten, people don't have the tongue of the animals or  
the power of thoughts and the Whites are powerless, regular, slightly bright people in the crowd.

He walked trough the crowds of New York City, his golden light hair moving in the wind with every step he took. He  
lived here for centuries, well his family did. His golden eyes, once colorless searched through the crowd, looking for  
the best place to eat lunch. He closed his small shop early today, he felt like it, he felt the slight breeze of change.  
He found the perfect spot right in the middle of Times Square, they have the best bagels and the best hot dogs. He  
took one and sat down next to one of the tables, the life in New York City was fun, lots of people, lots of work, lots of  
weird stories. He was sure it will be another boring day, full of anticipation for something he wasn't quite sure of.  
he had those weird dreams again, this time it happened while he was with a costumer, that's why he closed early, it was  
the dreams' fault. He was about to give up and go, another day wasted, when he saw the tall man walking on the other  
side of Times Square, he walked fast and his long pinned up dark brown hair waved in the winter air. Amber got up  
quickly, and thread his way among the crowd, doing his best not to lose the other man. He didn't know why but he was  
sure that this man was important to him in order to understand himself, who he is and why he dreams. As he ran  
through the busy streets of Sunday morning manhattan he felt like he could see things he has never seen before. It looked  
like silver strings which ran from some people to others and inside those strings he could see possibilities; a man who  
walked on the sideway next to him was tide to a woman that if she slipped he'll marry but if not he will die tonight.  
As the woman slipped the man caught her and both smiled to each other. Amber looked surprised as they began to walk  
side by side down the street. As the tall man continued to walk down the main street more and more opportunities became  
clear to Amber, he saw it all, the past and the future, he wasn't quite sure how but everything, from the smallest  
thing to the largest world changing thing was connected to the dark haired man. He walked behind him almost to the  
arbor when the man disappeared. Surprised, Amber stopped in the middle of the street, forgetting that after all it was  
still New York City, a different place popped into his mind.  
A huge castle by the sea, street that almost reached the beach. A cabin in the woods, the trees so tall and greed, a  
castle of ice so cold, so frightening, a large dragon, flying so high and coming down again, a grey wolf his pink  
tongue peeking between his fangs and a man, tall, dark, his hair raped like a warrior, his stand sure and primal. He has  
dark brown eyes and a snow white forelock in his hair. He couldn't remember the man's name but he could remember his  
deep voice, his warm hands, his heartbeats. He remembered feeling safe behind his back and in his arms. A loud noise  
cut trough his thoughts bringing him back to his life, to New York, he stood in the middle of the road when a big  
black truck came running in front of him he curled himself as everything went black.

 

He woke up to a strange room. A faint smell of cooking came into his nose. He tried to get up but his head felt so bad  
and just the smallest movement made him dizzy he tried to lean back in the soft warm bad but all he could do is to  
make poor pitiful sounds. The noise from the kitchen stopped for a moment as a tall man entered the room. "Good you're  
awake. I was starting to think about calling the hospital. It wasn't that serious, I caught you before the truck got to  
you but you fainted anyway. I couldn't find any injuries so I thought it would be best watching you for now".  
"Thank you" was all Amber could say. He looked at the man with pure amazement he wished he could punch himself just to  
be sure he wasn't dreaming again. The man was dazzling with opportunities and silver strings poured from him like oceans.  
"Can you tell me your name?" He heard the man say from like a thousand miles. It seemed like he asked it for some time  
because his brow was furrowed.  
"Amber. My name is Amber."  
"Good. Where you're from, Amber?" the man asked, his dark brown eyes drilled holes in Amber's chest.  
"I'm living on the Fifty Sixth on Sixth Avenue." He answered, "But I have a small store on the Fifth". Now the  
man was smiling, his concern left aside. "And why you've been following me?" He asked, his eyes gave a spacial sparkle.  
"I wasn't. I mean I was. I mean". Amber felt confused, this man and his spacial aura made him see things he wasn't sure  
of. "What's your name?" He asked wishing to change the subject and to distract those dark beautiful eyes.  
"Tom. Tom Curlbadger" he answered. His voice was deep, but Amber felt like he could sing if he choose to. "You still  
didn't answer my question Amber, why have you been following me?" Tom's brown eyes scanned Ambers face and body like he  
could see if the smaller man was hiding something.  
"I thought I saw you before. I was wrong." He answered, his voice suddenly felt weak even to himself.  
"You did?" Tom asked, but it felt like it wasn't a question.  
"Yes. Well, I'm sorry mister Curlbadger. I'm feeling much better now and I'm sorry I've been bothering you. I'm gonna  
leave now. It was stupid and I've been stupid. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." said Tom with a grin, "We all act like fools sometimes".  
The word hit Amber like the truck never could, his eyes grew larger and his heart beat faster. A million moments flew  
into his mind threatening to blew his heart out. Suddenly he wasn't Amber anymore, he was different, younger, whiter  
almost colorless. He wore black outfit, like those of the fools in the movies, he held a staff with a rat head and he  
stood at the top of the staircase looking down to a young man with a dark brown hair and darker eyes. A whole bunch of  
people stood around them, but for Amber they could all disappear, he remembered he sang a song for the young man,  
he remembered him blushing and leaving in a storm. He remembered the words and they came out from his lips before  
he could stop himself "Fitzy Fitz Fatz one would be enough". Tears ran down Amber's eyes as he looked at Tom who sat so  
close to him, his face almost touched his own, "What did you said?" The man asked, his eyes grew larger and darker with  
every word.  
"Fitzy Fitz Fatz one would be enough" Amber said the rhymes again. He looked at Tom, and saw a different man sitting  
beside him, "The world spins around itself again and again and again. The same acts will happen to the same people. The  
strings of the future knot in the strings of the past. Only the catalyst can change the course of the world, only he  
have all the strings gathered around him."  
"I'm assuming you won't explain yourself?" The man asked.  
"Will you ever understand me if I will?" The golden man answered.  
"I will believe you for a fool." said the man.  
"And I believe you for my beloved." said the fool.

 

 

 

 

More endings?!

"How could I forget?"  
"You said it yourself, the world circles again and again, we live the same life time after time".  
"Not me. I've lived all this time. I've been changed with The world. I've lived longer than you". The tears ran down  
from his amber eyes. The other man's hand gently brushed the tears from his face, his fingers sketch the fools sharp lines.  
"Fitz" the fool whispered, the name felt right on his lips, true. Dark eyes grew closer and closer to him, a gentle,  
soft, dark brown eyes. He loved those eyes, loved them for years, saw them for hundreds of years, asked for them,  
yearned for them to look at him exactly like that. He closed his eyes only to remember the moment, fearing it will  
disappear as a strong hand griped the back of his neck and drew him closer. He could feel Fitz's heavy breathing, could  
smell the faint smell of his perfume mixed with his own wild smell. He closed his eyes even tighter, fearing to hope for  
a moment he knew will never come, Fitz told him, over and over, he is not his lover. But his heartbeat betrayed him as  
their lips met. New tears ran down his face as Fitz drew him closer holding his back and supporting him as he placed  
himself above him. His lips ran down the fool's neck, tasting, loving and gentle as his hand went to the fools  
shirt, "Wait". the fool stopped him, he always cared for his privacy, never letting anyone see him. Fitz sat down, the  
fool's legs just between his own and looked at the fool puzzled and full with lust.  
"Please" the fool begged. Fitz's eyes grew gentler as he let a small smile rise on his face, "I will be yours, If you let  
me." He said in a whisper as he untie his own shirt.

The fool woke up later that night, still held in fitz's  
arms. The fool never was a smart person.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The additional ending was writing because my friend who I wort the fic to wanted a more "adult" ending, something romantic. It's additional and even if related to the fic not necessarily a must. Read it if you like and I will be happy to hear your opinions about it. :)


End file.
